Idiots ineffables
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Un stupide X-over où Lucifer retrouve son frère Rampa alors qu'il enquête sur un meurtre. Rampa ne veut rien avoir à faire avec son frère/ancien patron, mais Lucifer veut tisser des liens avec son camarade ange déchu. Les combines s'ensuivent. Traduction
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde~**

**Comme Yaynelove, l'auteure, n'a pas écrit de note pour ce premier chapitre, je vais prendre la place !**

**Je l'ai découvert sur Tumblr, elle a commencé par des petits strips assez drôles, avant de finalement écrire les textes.  
Comme ils étaient assez courts, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance et j'ai donc son autorisation pour traduire et publier :)  
Actuellement, j'ai traduit les dix chapitres existants et il faudra attendre qu'Yaynelove poursuive à son tour, sachant qu'elle écrit selon l'inspiration ^^**

**Je vous encourage à aller voir les strips dont je vous parlais, sur son Tumblr : thewretchedonescomic. Sinon, vous pouvez retrouver la fiction sur AO3 (****works/19879927/chapters/4708391)**** et sur Tumblr.**

**Disclaimers : - L'univers de Good Omens appartient à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchet.  
\- L'univers de Lucifer appartient à Tom Kapinos et Neil Gaiman.  
\- La fanfiction "Ineffable Idiots" appartient à Yaynelove.**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chloé et Lucifer entrèrent dans le bar haut de gamme du centre-ville de LA. Les rubans de la police étaient enroulés autour de piliers décoratifs extravagants et les menèrent à un bar bien garni et couvert de sang. Un cadavre était allongé contre le bois délicatement poli, une grande mare de sang se formant dessous.

\- Oh, quel gâchis, gémit Lucifer.

\- Oui, pauvre gars, agréa Ella. Alors qu'on cherchait sa carte d'identité dans son portefeuille, une photo de famille est tombée. Une femme et trois jeunes enfants.

\- Non, pas lui, je mentionnais le whisky sur l'étagère du haut que la balle a frappé quand elle est ressortie de notre victime.

Il fit un geste en direction du verre cassé et de la flaque d'alcool sur le sol.

\- Qu'avons-nous Ella ? Demanda Decker.

\- La victime a vingt-deux ans et s'appelle Mike Weisser. Il est venu boire au bar quand quelqu'un est arrivé et lui a tiré dans le dos, droit dans le cœur.

Elle indiqua la plaie ouverte.

\- Comme l'a dit Lucifer, la balle est ressortie et a percuté les étagères. On a pu l'extraire du mur, mais elle est en miettes donc ça va prendre du temps à analyser.

\- Des témoins ?

\- Un, Dan est en train de l'interroger. Ils sont en haut des escaliers, sur le balcon.

Ella désigna cette fois un jeu d'escaliers menant au second étage.

\- Un gars bizarre, il porte des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur. J'ai pas la moindre idée de comment les gens font pour y voir.

Ils grimpèrent à l'étage et trouvèrent Dan avec un bloc-notes et du papier pour prendre une déposition.

\- Hey Dan, tu as appris quelque chose de notre témoin ?

\- Un peu, répondit-il. Il se tenait près de la porte de derrière quand le tueur est passé en courant à côté de lui pour s'échapper. Son nom est Anthony Rampa et il est à LA pour les vacances. Il est venu pour boire un verre et il voulait rester seul, donc il a choisi un coin sombre. La foule autour du bar était trop agitée pour que qui que ce soit ait pu bien voir, mais il a clairement aperçu le tueur s'échapper par la porte arrière.

\- Où ai-je déjà entendu ce nom ? Réfléchit Lucifer.

Il jeta alors un œil vers Decker qui s'approchait du témoin et eut immédiatement la réponse.

\- Monsieur Rampa, je suis le lieutenant Decker et voici mon associé Lucifer…

Elle aperçut le sang quitter le visage du témoin, une expression d'horreur pure se formant sur ses traits. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux à travers ses lunettes de soleil, mais elle comprit qu'il regardait derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour apercevoir un Lucifer semblant très heureux.

\- Bonjour, Rampant, sourit Lucifer. Ça faisait un moment, mon frère.

\- Je ne retournerai pas en Enfer ! Cria-t-il en s'élançant vers les escaliers, descendant les marches deux par deux.

\- Oh, ne cours pas, nous avons beaucoup à rattraper !

Lucifer le suivit de près.

\- Un autre frère de Lucifer ? Gémit Dan. Quand est-ce qu'on en aura enfin fini avec cette satanée famille ?

\- Aménadiel et lui ont mentionné avoir une large fratrie, déclara Chloé en haussant les épaules. Lucifer, ne compromettez pas la scène de crime !

Les officiers sur la scène eurent l'impression d'assister à une course-poursuite de dessin animé alors que Rampa courait à toutes les issues pour les trouver fermées à double tour. Lucifer était juste derrière lui et dut éviter un barrage de tables et de chaises renversées pour le ralentir. Ils s'arrêtèrent autour d'une table de billard où ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, guettant le premier mouvement.

\- Tu m'as dit de quitter l'Enfer et je l'ai fait, hurla Rampa. Je ne reviendrai pas !

\- Et tu ne m'écoutes pas, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je ne retournerai pas en Enfer non plus.

\- Alors quoi, tu vas me tuer sur Terre ?

Rampa essaya de se déplacer vers une fenêtre et il le suivit.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?!

\- Parce que j'aide la LAPD à résoudre un meurtre et tu es notre témoin.

Il parut plus confus que jamais, jeta un œil en direction de la police et Decker les observait de loin. Lucifer saisit sa chance et sauta par-dessus la table de billard, taclant Rampa, le traînant à terre et l'entourant d'une corde épaisse. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il avait utilisé l'embrasse de rideau de l'une des nombreuses fenêtres et qu'il la sécurisait autour de lui pour lui couper tout mouvement.

\- Lucifer, vous ne croyez pas que la corde c'est un peu disproportionné ? Demanda Chloé.

\- Croyez-moi, lieutenant, c'est un rusé. Je vous présente mon frère Rampant, le seul démon à avoir été officiellement viré de l'Enfer pour m'avoir trahi.

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**J'ai vu que cette traduction avait du succès, c'est plutôt cool :D**

**Personnellement, je regarde Lucifer en VOSTFR tandis que le Mongol le regarde en VF. On s'est beaucoup pris la tête sur pas mal de tournures de phrases et manière de parler.**

**C****orrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

\- Lucifer, vous ne pouvez pas séquestrer notre témoin, soupira Chloé.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il se serait enfui, se justifia-t-il.

\- Bon, de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Rampa d'où il était assis, par terre. C'est au sujet d'Adam ? Ce que j'ai fait à Ligur ? Ce qui s'est passé à la base aérienne ?

\- J'en ai fini avec tout ça, dit dédaigneusement Lucifer. C'est du passé.

\- Qui t'a dit où j'étais ? C'est Hastur ? Belzébuth ? Zozo ? C'était Gabriel, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas parlé à Gabriel depuis des millénaires, j'ai laissé ça à Belzébuth.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là sur Terre à me courir après ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je vis ici et je suis consultant pour la LAPD.

Rampa se pencha pour observer autour de Lucifer les officiers se tenant derrière lui. Il jeta un œil inquisiteur à Chloé et elle hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers les autres qui affirmèrent à leur tour.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ça, putain.

Rampa se leva lentement et les cordes glissèrent subitement.

\- Je suppose que c'était une mauvaise idée de ficeler un serpent. Tu es le plus astucieux.

\- Et tu n'es plus mon supérieur, donc une fois que j'en aurai fini, tu pourras aller te faire foutre.

Lucifer le fixa avec un air de stupeur total alors qu'il retournait auprès des officiers. Dan cacha très mal son plaisir alors qu'il demandait à Rampa de l'accompagner au poste afin d'enregistrer officiellement sa déposition.

\- Donc… un autre frère ? Demanda Chloé.

\- Oui, un des plus jeunes et le moins prévisible. Et un enfoiré.

\- Vous deux pourrez renouer quand on aura démarré l'affaire, pour l'instant nous devons trouver un meurtrier.

\- Vous l'avez entendu ? Il m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre ! Ce petit con !

Chloé au volant, ils retournèrent au commissariat. Dan et Rampa étaient déjà en pleine déposition quand ils arrivèrent. Lucifer se contenta de râler avec humeur à propos de sa famille auprès de Chloé pendant qu'ils surveillaient derrière le miroir sans tain.

\- De tous mes frères et sœurs, j'aurais cru que ceux qui me suivraient en Enfer auraient plus de respect envers moi, souffla-t-il. C'est même l'un de mes sujets les plus décorés, mais non, il s'est enfui et m'a poignardé dans le dos et maintenant il me dit d'aller me faire foutre !

\- Écoutez, j'ignore ce que vous avez traversé tous les deux mais nous avons besoin de lui et son signalement va nous mener tout droit au tueur, expliqua prudemment Chloé.

\- Qu'aurait-il pu voir, de toute façon ? Il a une vue horrible !

\- Attends, tu n'as pas vraiment vu le coupable ? Entendirent-ils Dan dire à Rampa.

\- Non, j'ai une vue affreuse. Mes yeux sont foutus, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de lunettes, mes yeux sont foutus. Mais j'ai un odorat aiguisé.

Dan soupira bruyamment.

\- Okay, que sentait-il ?

\- Il ment à moitié, commenta Lucifer. Il a une mauvaise vue mais les verres ne sont pas là pour ça. Quand il a chu, mon cher vieux papa a décidé de le maudire en le changeant en serpent. Il peut maintenant prendre une forme humaine, mais il conserve ses sens et ses yeux restent… reptiliens.

\- Attendez, vous étiez vraiment en train de dire que c'était un serpent, tout à l'heure ? Tenta de clarifier Chloé.

\- Oui. Plus spécifiquement le serpent qui a convaincu Ève de manger la pomme.

\- Je pensais que c'était censé être vous ?

\- Pas vraiment, je lui ai juste ordonné de causer quelques problèmes, voire foutre en l'air ce stupide « arbre de la Connaissance » que papa a planté dans cet idiot de jardin.

Ils se recentrèrent à l'entretien avec Dan qui avait de la difficulté à prendre Rampa au sérieux.

\- Écoutez, un labo de meth a une odeur très spécifique et disons que j'ai passé du temps dans ce genre de coin, expliqua-t-il. Phosphore, acide iodhydrique, sirop pour la toux, des ingrédients basiques et l'homme en puait. Maintenant, à moins qu'il soit juste alchimiste amateur avec un rhume de cerveau, notre victime trempait dans des drogues sérieuses.

\- D'accord, tu as déniché sur lui l'odeur des ingrédients composant la meth, réitéra Dan. Quelque chose d'autre ?

Rampa réfléchit une minute.

\- J'ai pu reconnaître un peu d'eau de Cologne. C'était trop vague pour qu'il le porte donc il a dû passer beaucoup de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre qui la portait.

\- Serais-tu capable de la reconnaître au milieu d'autres ?

\- Ouais, ça sentait vraiment très mauvais. Celui qui la portait se souciait plus du nom sur le flacon que sa fragrance.

\- Wow, si Rampa a été honnête alors il nous a donné pas mal de détails importants, dit Chloé.

\- C'est toujours une petite merde, marmonna Lucifer.

Après l'entretien, Rampa essaya de quitter le commissariat sans qu'il ne le voie mais, à la dernière seconde, Lucifer l'attrapa par derrière et le traîna à l'intérieur.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il glissa son bras autour de son cou et le maintint en place.

\- Lucifer, laissez-le tranquille, nous avons du travail !

Chloé tenta de mettre fin au combat.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je ne te servirai plus ! Gémit difficilement Rampa.

\- Mais je veux rattraper le temps perdu, mon frère, spécialement après notre dernière conversation !

\- Laisse-moi partir gros con !

\- Ils me rappellent mes frères.

Ella soupira alors qu'elle rejoignait les autres officiers assistant à la dispute.

\- Pour une fois, je suis satisfaite d'être fille unique, commenta Chloé alors qu'elle reculait, attendant que la poussière retombe pour passer un savon à Lucifer.

\- Oooh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La lueur de quelque chose de doré attira son regard sur le doigt du démon. Il relâcha la pression sur son cou et glissa le long de l'annulaire de Rampa le bijou qui avait attiré son attention.

\- Rends-moi ça !

Il cria en se jetant sur lui, mais Lucifer le saisit par les cheveux, le gardant à bout de bras.

\- C'est une alliance, non ? Serais-tu marié ?

\- Non ! Je l'ai achetée dans une boutique à Rome, elle me plaisait juste !

\- Mes connaissances en langues anciennes sont un peu faibles mais je pense lire la phrase « je t'aime » écrite dans plusieurs d'entre elles. C'est du sanskrit ?

\- Rends-la-moi !

\- C'est un simple anneau, pourquoi es-tu autant à cran…

Et Lucifer brailla de douleur quand Rampa se libéra de sa prise et le mordit dans la main, de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu m'as mordu ! Tu m'as mordu, bordel !

\- Fallait t'y attendre.

Il récupéra la bague là où Lucifer l'avait fait tomber et la replaça à son doigt.

\- J'ai une trousse de secours au labo, annonça Ella alors qu'elle ramassait Lucifer par sa main blessée et le conduisit à travers l'espace de travail, suivie de Chloé, Dan et même Rampa.

\- Wow, c'est une morsure vicieuse que vous avez là. Rampa, je détesterais être votre dentiste.

Ella examina la morsure, dont la majorité était composée de deux larges trous, probablement créés par des canines anormalement longues. Si elle n'avait pas été présente, on aurait dit qu'un très gros serpent l'avait mordu. Elle jeta un œil vers Rampa et aperçut un air satisfait.

\- On a plus d'informations sur notre victime, Ella ? Demanda Decker alors qu'elle l'observait nettoyer la plaie et la désinfecter.

\- Oh oui, un officier a appelé sa femme et nous avons plus d'informations basiques. Il s'avère que Weisser était stagiaire dans une campagne politique, et pour autant que nous le sachions, il n'a jamais eu d'ennuis. Pas même une contravention.

\- Peut-être que cet assassin participe à la campagne, suggéra Dan. Si Rampa a raison et que le tueur sent le labo de meth, alors peut-être qu'il travaillait pour la campagne et l'utilisait pour blanchir l'argent de la drogue.

\- Et Weisser aurait pu l'apprendre et a été tué avant qu'il n'ait pu parler à la police.

\- Bien, pour qui est la campagne ? Demanda Lucifer alors qu'Ella terminait de placer la gaze sur la blessure. Nous pouvons toujours vérifier qu'aucune personne haut placée ne trempe dans la drogue de la ville.

\- Il travaillait pour la campagne de Thaddeus Dowling au poste de gouverneur de Californie.

* * *

**La dernière partie -avec l'empoignade et la morsure- a été dessiné par l'auteure ^^**

**Voracity Karn**


	3. Chapter 3

**J'adore Rampa mais Lucifer est merveilleux aussi, dans ce chapitre xD**

**C****orrigé par le Mongol.**

**... Et j'avais oublié de poster...**

* * *

\- Est-ce que vous venez de dire « Thaddeus Dowling » ? demanda Rampa, choqué.

\- Ouais, il se présente comme gouverneur, confirma Ella.

\- Lucifer, le type mort a travaillé pour __Thaddeus Dowling__, siffla Rampa en lui frappant le bras.

\- Oui, et ?

Il regarda son frère, incrédule.

\- L'ancien ambassadeur au Royaume-Uni, Thaddeus Dowling ?

Lucifer continua de lui adresser un regard vide.

\- Le père de __Warlock Dowling__?

Il sifflait trop bas pour que les autres l'entendent.

Lucifer dévisagea Rampa puis l'écran de l'ordinateur où Ella avait affiché une photo du politicien et de sa famille. La réalisation se fraya un chemin sur son visage alors que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place.

\- Êtes-vous tous les deux… familiers avec M. Dowling ? Leur demanda Chloé.

\- Eh bien… commença Rampa, mais il ignorait comment poursuivre.

Il ne pouvait juste pas se pointer et balancer « Lucifer a tenté de déclencher l'apocalypse en échangeant le fils d'un diplomate avec sa propre progéniture infernale mais ça a foiré et ils ont accidentellement échangé les mauvais bébés et le mauvais gamin a été éduqué pour régner sur le monde durant onze ans ».

\- Je, euh… se figea Lucifer. Avant que je ne quitte l'Enfer… Avant le Lux, j'étais… euh…

\- Nous avions un… truc… se passant en Angleterre… essaya de l'aider Rampa.

\- Et ce… truc…

\- Ça impliquait en quelque sorte les Dowling, mais pas comme vous pensez.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait être directement lié à l'affaire ? Demanda Chloé.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la drogue, clarifia Rampa.

\- Faisiez-vous quelque chose d'illégal ?

\- Euh…

Rampa se dit que même s'ils n'avaient pas procédé à l'échange de bébé, Lucifer avait tout organisé et lui n'avait été qu'un accessoire.

\- J'ai envoyé Rampa espionner les Dowling, confessa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi deviez-vous espionner un diplomate des États-Unis ?

Dan se força à poser la question, pas certain de vouloir en connaître la réponse.

\- Il y avait une chose sur laquelle je voulais garder un œil chez eux, chercha à expliquer Lucifer. Mais ce n'était pas politique, c'était plus… personnel.

\- Très bien, vous espionniez les Dowling, statua Chloé. Et ce n'était pas relié ni aux politiques États-uniens ou cette affaire.

\- Oui, exactement, confirma-t-il.

\- Comment avez-vous fait et que savez-vous qui pourrait aider l'affaire ?

\- J'ai travaillé en tant que nourrice pour leur enfant, Warlock. J'ai surtout eu affaire à lui, mais j'ai aussi appris à connaître ses parents. M. Dowling était marié à son travail et Mme Dowling devait supporter quand il transformait tout en événement[/"en quelque chose de" c'est le sens de la phrase] professionnel.

\- Comme transformer le vingtième anniversaire de son fils en fête de campagne ? Proposa Ella.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et aperçut qu'elle avait déniché le compte Twitter de la campagne de M. Dowling.

Le tweet le plus récent annonçait le vingtième anniversaire de Warlock et montrait que de nombreux autres politiciens avec des enfants de son âge étaient invités aussi.

\- Il a déjà vingt ans ? Je me souviens lui enseigner à monter son tricycle.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir obtenir une invitation à la célébration ? Lui demanda Chloé. Si possible avec un « + 1 » afin qu'un officier puisse vous accompagner.

\- Probablement. Warlock déteste sans doute le fait que son père utilise son anniversaire pour obtenir des votes. S'il se rappelle de moi avec tendresse, il pourrait réclamer ma venue.

\- Son site a un numéro qui mène à son bureau, leur montra Ella. Appelez-les et voyons ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Espérons qu'ils se souviennent de moi.

Rampa extirpa son portable et composa le numéro du site. Ça sonna un instant avant qu'une jeune femme ne réponde.

\- Bureau de la campagne Dowling, comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Bonjour très chère, j'appelle pour voir si je peux parler à M. Dowling, déclara Rampa d'une voix douce et féminine. Je suis madame Ashtoreth, j'ai été la nourrice de son fils, Warlock. J'étais en visite dans les environs et je voulais savoir si je pouvais souhaiter à maître Warlock un bon anniversaire.

\- Très bien, juste un instant.

Il y eut un « clic » et une musique d'attente générique se mit en place.

\- Mmh… donc… __Madame__ Ashtoreth ? Demanda maladroitement Dan.

\- Parfois, j'aime changer les choses.

Il fit un signe de la main.

\- J'ai un∙e cousin∙e comme ça ! Dit Ella sous la surprise. Parfois, c'est Maria, parfois c'est Markus.

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

La musique d'attente cessa subitement et la voix de femme retentit de nouveau.

\- M. Dowling aimerait parler avec vous. Je vous transfère sur une ligne privée.

Il y eut un autre « clic » et la ligne revint.

\- Madame Ashtoreth ? C'est Thaddeus Dowling.

\- Bonjour monsieur Dowling, comment allez-vous ?

Pendant que Rampa et Dowling échangeaient des banalités, les autres murmurèrent un plan d'action.

\- Je peux y aller en tant que parente, proposa Chloé. On parle avec Dowling et les autres membres de l'équipe pour la campagne afin de voir si Rampa reconnaît l'eau de Cologne.

\- C'est mon frère, pourquoi n'irais-je pas ?

Lucifer avait l'air agacé.

\- On vous laisse tous les deux seuls durant cinq secondes et vous vous sautez à la gorge, expliqua Dan. De cette façon, on évite qu'un match de lutte éclate et gâche la fête.

\- Warlock apprécierait sans doute que cela arrive, souffla Rampa, une main couvrant son téléphone. J'étais à son onzième anniversaire et ça s'est fini en bataille de nourriture.

\- Donc, êtes-vous libre ce samedi ? Demanda Dowling à travers le portable.

\- Oh oui, monsieur, toute la journée, répondit-il avec sa voix féminine.

\- Alors pourquoi pas nous rejoindre à la réception, je suis sûr que vous voulez rattraper le temps avec le petit. Et amenez un ami si vous voulez, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

\- Ce serait fantastique, merci beaucoup pour l'invitation.

Il raccrocha et leva les yeux sur les autres.

\- Dowling ferait tout pour s'assurer le plus de votes.

\- Je vous accompagnerai en tant que cousine, expliqua Chloé. On pourra établir une liste de suspects après avoir parlé aux invités.

\- Ce serait mieux si vous étiez ma nièce, suggéra-t-il. Pour eux, Mme Ashtoreth est une vieille femme et c'était il y a plus de dix ans.

\- Jusqu'à samedi, on peut se renseigner davantage sur les attributions de Weisser pour la campagne électorale et s'il travaillait pour quelqu'un ayant des liens avec la drogue. Vérifiez ses comptes en cas de dépôts inhabituels, parlez de nouveau à sa femme au sujet de son emploi.

\- Et vu que je ne travaille pas ici, je file.

Rampa sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Lucifer lui coupa la route.

\- Nous n'en avons pas encore fini, mon frère, sourit-il.

\- Oh si.

Il le contourna rapidement et se glissa à travers la porte avant que Lucifer ne puisse la clore de force. Il le suivit dehors.

\- Allez, nous vivons tous les deux sur Terre, maintenant, pourquoi ne pas rattraper le temps perdu ? Je t'offre un verre ?

\- J'ai quelque chose de prévu ! Lui hurla Rampa.

\- En rapport avec une bague assortie à la tienne ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Tu m'as mutilé, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est me parler.

\- Tu méritais cette morsure.

\- Viens au moins à mon club, le Lux ! Tu auras des boissons gratuites !

Rampa se faufila par l'entrée principale du poste. Lucifer fit demi-tour et rejoignit Chloé et les autres.

\- Comment puis-je être surpris qu'un membre de ta famille ait hâte de s'éloigner de toi ? Rit Dan.

\- Il est simplement effrayé parce que j'ai tenté de l'assassiner il y a quelques années. Je le convaincrai un de ces jours que je ne recommencerai pas.

\- Mon frère a essayé de me noyer, une fois, déclara Ella. Il m'a maintenue sous l'eau parce que j'avais volé ses lunettes de natation. J'ai refusé de retourner dans l'eau avec lui pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez grande pour lui rendre la pareille.

\- Vous devriez peut-être lui donner du temps, proposa Chloé. Il verra en temps et en heure et que vous ne cherchez plus à le blesser.

\- Ou alors, je peux récupérer son numéro de téléphone sur son témoignage et lui envoyer des photos du Lux pour le convaincre de venir faire la fête.

\- Ou alors ne pas m'écouter et faire ce que vous faites toujours.

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne l'ai pas précisé lors du chapitre précédent, mais il y a eu un léger cafouillage sur la date de la fête. En effet, d'un côté vous avez moi qui me plante entre saturday et sunday et de l'autre vous avez Yaynelove qui avait une idée puis qui a laissé tomber, d'où une confusion monstre xD**

**C****orrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

\- Vous pouvez croire qu'il n'a pas répondu à un seul SMS ? Se plaignit Lucifer à Chloé, qui était plongée jusqu'aux coudes dans les dossiers de l'affaire.

\- Qui, Rampa ? Demanda-t-elle, à moitié intéressée.

\- Oui ! Je lui ai envoyé des tonnes de photos du Lux et aucune ne semble assez intéressante pour l'attirer. Vous voyez, il y a une photo de moi avec les danseuses.

Il se pencha de sa chaise à côté de la sienne pour lui presser son téléphone contre le visage afin de lui montrer une photo de lui debout avec plusieurs femmes à peine vêtues, portant toutes des cornes de diable et d'ailes d'ange noires.

\- Je lui en ai aussi envoyé une avec les Britanny.

Il glissa à la suivante et il y avait de nombreuses femmes attirantes dans de minuscules robes de cocktail tenant des verres gigantesques.

\- Je lui en ai même envoyé une de la soirée de la Fierté, des fois que ce soit plus son truc.

Et finalement, il y avait une photo de lui avec plusieurs autres hommes habillés de divers vêtements aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

\- Peut-être que les nightclubs ne sont pas à son goût, suggéra Chloé en repoussant de son visage le portable de Lucifer.

\- C'est un démon, et mon frère, évidemment qu'il aime les nightclubs.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez juste attendre qu'il s'habitue à l'idée que vous soyez sur Terre et peut-être qu'il sera plus enclin à l'idée de passer du temps avec vous.

\- Ça prendra trop de temps. Vous allez passer beaucoup de temps avec lui samedi, n'est-ce pas ? Convainquez-lui de me parler !

\- Je ne forcerai pas votre frère à vous parler. Vos problèmes ne concernent que vous deux.

\- Oh, voyons, lieutenant. Je suis actuellement en train de construire une relation avec mon frère et vous n'allez pas m'aider ? C'est cruel.

\- D'accord.

Elle poussa un soupir vraiment désespéré.

\- Je lui en parlerai samedi, mais je ne promets rien.

\- Merci Decker, vous êtes un ange.

Quand samedi soir vint, Chloé n'était pas sûre d'à quoi s'attendre. Rampa avait dit qu'il avait une voiture et pouvait les conduire à la fête, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Chloé patientait devant sa porte. Trixie était avec Dan ce week-end et Maze était sur la piste de quelques primes, au nord, donc l'appartement était étonnamment calme. Elle entendit une voiture arriver dehors, crachant de la musique qui se coupa un moment avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit, elle étouffa immédiatement un rire lorsqu'elle aperçut le déguisement de Rampa.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, je présente bien, souffla Rampa.

\- Je suis navrée, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes habillé comme une femme.

Elle essayait de retenir ses gloussements.

\- Je ris parce qu'en fait vous ressemblez à ma grand-tante Peggy.

Il avait troqué ses skinny jeans et sa veste pour un caban et une longue robe matrone. Ses cheveux étaient mystérieusement beaucoup plus longs que quelques jours auparavant et étaient coiffés sous un chapeau de feutre. Tout ce dont avait besoin Chloé était d'échanger sa propre veste et son pantalon de ville pour sa robe du dimanche d'enfance et elle aurait été prête pour la messe de Pâques avec tatie Peggy.

\- Je n'avais aucune idée de comment être une nourrice et tout ce que je connaissais, c'était Mary Poppins. Les Américains adorent leurs nourrices britanniques.

Rampa la guida dehors jusqu'au parking et elle fut ébahie face à la voiture ancienne.

\- C'est votre voiture ?

Elle contourna lentement la voiture.

\- Oui, et je peux à peine rouler sans trouver au moins trois humains prenant des selfies sur le capot. Je regrette vraiment d'avoir lancé cette mode…

Après un moment de confusion où Chloé ne parvenait pas à comprendre de quel côté se trouvait le siège passager, ils partirent pour la fête. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant ce temps, laissant juste la musique du lecteur CD jouer. Chloé jouant avec la pochette tenant son insigne, peu sûre de quoi dire au nouveau parent de Lucifer.

\- Donc… vous êtes le frère de Lucifer, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit-il brièvement.

\- Et vous êtes aussi le frère d'Aménadiel ?

\- Tu connais Aménadiel ?

De surprise, Rampa faillit se déporter sur l'autre voie. Il fit une embardée et Chloé prit une seconde pour se calmer.

\- Ouais, il a passé un peu de temps par ici.

\- Pourquoi, soudain, tout le monde quitte le nid ? Marmonna-t-il. Ouais, Aménadiel est aussi mon frère, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, Rampa ne fit aucun effort pour redémarrer la conversation pendant que Chloé se creusait la cervelle pour tenter de lire en lui.

\- Je sais ce que Lucifer et vous êtes.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il me l'a dit. En fait, il le dit à tout le monde, mais personne ne le croit. Je ne le croyais pas non plus jusqu'à ce que je voie ses ailes et son vrai visage.

\- Mes félicitations pour ne pas être devenu une folle furieuse en camisole de force. Quand les gens voient mon visage, ils ont l'habitude de s'évanouir immédiatement.

\- Il a mentionné que vous veniez de l'Enfer, comme lui. Vous êtes donc un ange déchu ?

Le moteur gronda plus fort alors qu'il accélérait suite à la question.

\- Oui. Je suis tombé peu après Lucifer.

Chloé leva les yeux sur le compteur et aperçut à quelle vitesse ils roulaient.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de… vous conduisez vraiment comme votre frère.

\- Il conduit comme moi, j'ai appris à conduire avant lui.

\- Vous êtes sur Terre depuis plus longtemps que lui ?

\- Bien plus. Depuis sa création.

Chloé marqua une pause, laissant à l'information le temps de l'imprégner.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vivre ici au lieu de l'Enfer ?

Ce fut au tour de Rampa de marquer une pause. Le moteur s'apaisa alors qu'il lâcha l'accélérateur distraitement.

\- La Terre a toujours été plus intéressante que l'Enfer.

Son anneau doré étincela dans le clair de lune et elle commença à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne l'ai pas précisé lors du chapitre précédent, mais il y a eu un léger cafouillage sur la date de la fête. En effet, d'un côté vous avez moi qui me plante entre saturday et sunday et de l'autre vous avez Yaynelove qui avait une idée puis qui a laissé tomber, d'où une confusion monstre xD**

**C****orrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Ils parvinrent devant un manoir immense et tape-à-l'œil que les Dowling appelaient actuellement « maison ». Les voituriers prenaient les clés de ceux qui n'avaient pas de chauffeur, ce qui se déroula mal quand ils tentèrent de récupérer celles de Rampa. Une menace soufflée et un discret regard noir plus tard, il les abandonna finalement au voiturier terrifié.

\- Je pense que c'était un peu trop, commenta Chloé.

\- Je n'aime pas que d'autres personnes conduisent ma voiture.

Il grinça les dents alors qu'il retirait un gros cadeau emballé du siège arrière de la voiture. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée et furent accueillis par un portier.

\- Noms ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il consultait la liste d'invités.

\- Ashtoreth, plus une.

Rampa prit sa douce voix de vieille femme. Le portier vérifia leur présence sur la liste et les invita à entrer. La plupart des autres invités étaient déjà arrivés et les salles étaient remplies de gens importants qui prenaient un verre et parlaient de tout ce dont les politiciens parlent dans les fêtes. Rampa abandonna le cadeau sur la table couverte de présents à l'air ennuyeux.

\- Commençons avec M. Dowling puis passons aux autres, suggéra Chloé.

Il étira son cou et scruta la foule à la recherche du politicien, sa taille et ses talons lui fournissaient un bon point de vue.

\- Là-bas, probablement à son troisième verre de vin.

Rampa la guida à travers le troupeau jusqu'à ce qu'ils parvinrent face au père du garçon fêté.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Dowling.

\- Nourrice Ashtoreth ! C'est si bon de vous revoir ! Beugla-t-il.

Il tendit son verre de vin à Mme Dowling afin de piéger Ashtoreth dans une étreinte d'ours.

Rampa se tendit et essaya subtilement de se tortiller pour quitter son emprise.

\- Chéri, tu es en train de l'écraser.

Mme Dowling l'attrapa et interpella un serveur pour récupérer leurs verres. Elle se retourna vers Rampa et lui donna une douce accolade.

\- Ravie de vous revoir, Warlock était vraiment content d'apprendre votre venue.

\- Je m'en réjouis, je suis impatiente de le revoir. Et laissez-moi vous présenter ma nièce, Chloé.

Rampa indiqua sa partenaire sous couverture qui leur serra la main.

Elle démarra immédiatement la conversation avec ses hôtes, découvrant qui travaillait sur la campagne et comment ils connaissaient la victime. Au bout d'un moment, elle réalisa que Rampa n'était plus là et elle dut le chercher.

\- Pitié, qu'il n'agisse pas comme Lucifer… marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle se faufilait dans des pièces vides à sa recherche.

Elle suivit le son des talons claquant sur le sol et le trouva finalement errant dans un couloir désert.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je cherche Warlock, il n'est pas à la fête, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais qu'il est important à vos yeux et que vous voulez rattraper le temps perdu, mais nous sommes également ici pour une mission et j'ai besoin de vous pour identifier quelqu'un de suspicieux à la fête, comme quelqu'un qui sentirait cette eau de Cologne.

\- Dowling la porte, donc le tueur était avec lui juste avant le meurtre. Sinon, je pense que je chauffe.

Rampa marcha vers une porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Chloé s'approcha de lui et vit que c'était un grand placard à linges pourvu d'une fenêtre. À celle-ci se trouvait un jeune homme abaissant une corde à l'extérieur, l'autre bout attaché à un grand tuyau exposé.

\- Et qu'avons-nous là ?

Rampa rit alors que Warlock se retournait rapidement, terrifié.

\- Je ne faisais rien, je le jure ! Clama-t-il en tentant de se placer devant la corde. Nounou ?!

\- Maître Warlock, contente de vous revoir.

\- Oh Dieu merci, vous êtes là.

Il se précipita vers lui et lui offrit un câlin.

\- Je ne connais personne ici, mon père a invité ses amis et leurs connards de gamins.

\- Eh bien, c'est une honte, l'anniversaire d'un jeune homme devrait être à propos de lui, soupira-t-il.

\- Hé, tu m'aides à monter ou pas ?! Cria une voix à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Warlock relâcha rapidement Rampa et accourut au rebord pour tirer quelqu'un. Un autre jeune homme couvert de brindilles et de feuilles dégringola à travers la fenêtre, jusqu'au sol.

\- C'est un de mes amis, mon père ne m'a pas permis de l'inviter parce que c'est un « fauteur de troubles », alors on a décidé de le faire entrer en douce.

Warlock l'aida à se relever et commença à retirer les feuilles de ses cheveux.

\- Adam, voici ma nourrice de quand j'étais petit, nounou Ashtoreth et son amie…?

\- Ma nièce, Chloé.

Le jeune homme brossa ses longs cheveux blonds hors de ses yeux. Il leva le regard sur Rampa et Chloé et dut étouffer un rire.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Ashtoreth.

Chloé aperçut Rampa se crisper, puis se détendre.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer, Adam.

\- C'est son anniversaire aussi, et vu qu'il est loin de sa famille j'ai pensé que je pourrais partager un peu de ma fête avec lui.

\- J'ai hâte de goûter à de la nourriture de riches, rit Adam. Oh, j'ai failli oublier.

Il se pencha à la fenêtre pour s'écrier :

\- Toutou, reste en bas à l'abri des regards, je reviens dans un instant.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions retourner à la fête avant que qui que ce soit remarque que nous avons disparu.

Chloé se balançait nerveusement sur ses pieds.

\- Je pourrais être absent de la fête la nuit entière et personne ne s'en rendra compte jusqu'à ce que le gâteau arrive, se moqua Warlock, tout en prenant la direction des invités.

Chloé commença à le suivre mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des murmures animés. Elle se retourna et découvrit Rampa et Adam ayant une vive conversation, Adam avait l'air vraiment amusé tandis que Rampa lui tenait le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Souffla-t-elle à Rampa et il relâcha son poignet.

Adam sourit et courut pour rattraper son ami.

\- Je le connais, dit Rampa d'un air cryptique.

Un ange passa entre eux et Chloé attendit qu'il développe mais il ne le fit pas.

\- Comment est-ce que vous le connaissez ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est compliqué.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part et dut accepter que toutes les personnes apparentées à Lucifer avaient leurs secrets. Ils retournèrent à la fête, juste à temps pour l'arrivée du gâteau. Il était colossal avec des sculptures en pâte à sucre des Dowling au sommet et le logo de la campagne sur le côté. Il y avait aussi le logo de l'UCLA (Université de Californie de Los Angeles) et quelques livres en pâte à sucre, pour faire le lien avec Warlock. Les parts étaient coupées et distribuées par les serveurs aux invités.

\- Pourriez-vous emballer celle-ci pour moi ? Nous rentrons bientôt, demande Rampa au serveur à qui il tendit l'assiette. Et prévenez le valet d'apporter la voiture.

\- Nous partons ? Demanda Chloé.

\- Une fois que Warlock aura ouvert mon cadeau.

\- … Oh non.

Elle eut le sentiment qu'il ressemblait plus à son frère qu'elle ne le pensait. Ce fut prouvé une fois que Warlock commença à déballer ses cadeaux, les premiers étaient sans intérêt tels des cravates Burberry et d'élégants boutons de manchettes. Il paraissait ennuyé jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la grande boîte colorée que Rampa avait apportée et décida que celui-ci aura probablement quelque chose de drôle dedans. Rampa commença lentement à reculer vers la porte d'entrée tout en tirant Chloé avec lui.

\- Rampa, que va-t-il se passer ? Questionna Chloé nerveusement.

\- J'ai pensé que Warlock aurait envie de s'amuser lui aussi, pour son anniversaire, gloussa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Entendirent-ils demander Mme Dowling. Est-ce un pistolet Nerf ?

Une colonne de feu éclata d'où Warlock se tenait et la foule glapit de surprise, Warlock riant de son nouveau jouet. Les flammes atteignirent un rideau qui prit feu, déclenchant les extincteurs automatiques à eau (sprinklers ou gicleurs). La foule était trempée alors que Rampa et Chloé coururent à travers la porte d'entrée jusqu'à l'endroit où la voiture ronronnait/tournait déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez acheté ?! Cria Chloé.

\- Ce lance-flammes qu'Elon Musk a commencé à vendre, rit Rampa. J'ai pensé que ça animerait la fête.

\- Vous êtes exactement comme Lucifer !

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

**Bon, comme pratiquement tout le pays, je suis au chômage technique (je suis SPA prat' -je masse des gens- donc pas de télétravail, vous pensez bien).**

**Par contre, la fic n'a pas avancé du côté de Yaynelove, donc je ne peux que vous assurer de ma fidélité en update !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**C****orrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Le trajet en voiture débuta comme le précédent, assis en silence. Chloé réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Warlock à la fête, qu'il ne connaissait personne parmi la liste d'invité, que nul ne remarquerait s'il s'enfuyait et comment il riait lorsqu'il avait mis le feu aux rideaux. Ce n'était pas le rire d'un pyromane, c'était celui de quelqu'un ayant eu une nuit horrible et s'amusant enfin.

\- Tu dois avoir quelques questions, déclara soudainement Rampa. J'en aurais aussi à poser en retour.

\- Hm, bien sûr. Commencez, répondit Chloé.

\- Comment Lucifer et toi vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Chloé prit un moment pour se souvenir du temps où Lucifer et elle étaient toujours des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, avant tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur une affaire. Son amie Delilah s'est fait tirer dessus et c'était un témoin. Le reste de la LAPD avait mis ça sur le fait qu'elle trempait dans la drogue, mais je n'y croyais pas et lui non plus. Nous avons débusqué son assassin et Lucifer est devenu consultant civil afin que nous puissions travailler ensemble sur des affaires.

Elle put voir la prise de Rampa se raffermir sur le volant alors qu'il réfléchissait.

\- À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

\- C'est votre frère, vous ne devriez pas le savoir ?

\- Je vis ici à plein temps depuis les six mille dernières années, tu perds contact au bout d'un moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toujours pris mes ordres de Belzébuth donc même lorsque j'étais en Enfer, je ne le voyais jamais.

\- Il est…

Elle n'était pas sûre de comment le décrire en une phrase ou deux.

\- C'est l'un des hommes les plus égoïstes et égocentriques que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et j'ai vécu un divorce avec quelqu'un qui mettait le travail avant sa famille. Il n'a aucune honte et dit et fait tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Mais… Malgré tout ça, je peux voir quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à son entourage. Il n'est pas quelqu'un qui l'admettra volontiers, ou qui sait comment le montrer, mais il essaye d'être bon avec les gens qu'il aime.

Rampa commença à tapoter les doigts contre son volant.

\- Êtes-vous toujours inquiet qu'il vous ramène en Enfer ?

\- Un peu. Je l'ai vraiment trahi et il ne prend pas ça à la légère. Je me suis débrouillé pour échapper à ma punition à l'époque mais j'ai toujours pressenti qu'une deuxième tentative n'était pas trop loin.

\- Je peux vous assurer que le dernier endroit où Lucifer souhaite aller est l'Enfer. Aménadiel a essayé de le ramener et il a fini par vivre avec nous.

\- Et _moi,_ j'étais bizarre à vivre ici, maintenant Lucifer le fait paraître tendance.

Chloé lâcha un gros soupir.

\- Lucifer m'a demandé de vous convaincre de lui parler. Je ne vais pas vous dire de faire une chose ou une autre, mais je pense que Lucifer veut se rapprocher de vous. Il vit sur Terre depuis quelques années et il semble l'apprécier, et peut-être que maintenant il comprend pourquoi vous avez décidé de rester en-dehors de l'Enfer tous ces millénaires.

Rampa fixa du regard la route sombre. Chloé remarqua qu'il jouait avec son anneau, son pouce frottant les inscriptions gravées dans l'or.

\- Quand avez-vous découvert qu'il était vraiment Satan ?

\- Il y a seulement quelques semaines. J'ai passé des mois à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il insistait toujours sur le fait qu'il soit le diable. Même Aménadiel s'est évertué à le dissimuler en me racontant que son histoire était un mécanisme de défense suite à une enfance traumatisante. Puis un jour, j'ai vu ses ailes et son… « visage démoniaque », et j'ai finalement réalisé qu'il disait la vérité.

\- Est-ce que ça change la façon dont tu as vu le bon sous le mauvais ?

Chloé réalisa qu'elle se curait les ongles.

\- Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas. Voir son visage a tout changé pour moi. Avant, c'était juste quelqu'un d'étrange mais en fait, c'est vraiment le diable.

\- Est-ce que ça t'as fait réévaluer toutes les bonnes choses qu'il a fait avant ?

\- … Ouais… Ça m'a fait me demander pourquoi quelqu'un qu'on dit être si vil prendrait une hache dans l'épaule pour moi.

Elle regarda Rampa et tenta de lire ses traits mais ils étaient de pierre. Il était comme l'antithèse de Lucifer, là où son frère était bruyant et en quête d'attention, cet homme travaillait pour empêcher les autres de le voir. Il était à la fois semblable à son frère et en rien comme lui.

Elle remarqua à peine quand il ralentit et se gara devant chez elle.

\- Merci pour votre aide dans une affaire pareille.

Chloé lui sourit alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture.

\- C'est rien.

Il lui fit signe de partir, la regardant à peine.

Elle allait fermer la porte mais s'arrêta à la dernière seconde.

\- Quand Lucifer vous a ligoté, vous aviez demandé « est-ce au sujet d'Adam ? ». Est-ce que vous vous référiez à cet Adam que nous avions rencontré à la fête ?

Rampa devint complètement silencieux, fixant intensément Chloé des yeux alors qu'elle gardait la main sur la porte.

\- Il y a dix ans, j'ai trahi Lucifer. Il a mis en place un plan et j'ai aidé à le contrecarrer. Je pense que si tu souhaitais réellement entendre les détails sur ce qui s'y est passé de qui que ce soit, ça devrait être lui.

Chloé acquiesça silencieusement et ferma la porte. Rampa accéléra dans la nuit, la laissant se demander quoi penser de lui, de ce qu'il avait dit.

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Outch, ce chapitre fut très rouge, je connais un correcteur qui a dû être en position fœtale ^^'**

**Sinon... TATATAM ! Je n'en dis pas plus, mais ça devrait vous plaire ;)**

**C****orrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

\- Je vois que les choses sont devenues intéressantes à la fête, samedi, dit Dan alors qu'il laissait tomber un journal sur le bureau de Chloé.

Les gros titres annonçaient « Incendie accidentel chez un politicien ».

\- Il s'avère que Rampa ressemble plus à Lucifer qu'on le pensait, soupira Chloé. Mais on a appris que l'eau de Cologne qu'il avait sentie sur le tueur appartient à M. Dowling.

\- Comment était la fête ?

Lucifer courut dans les escaliers du commissariat et alla directement au bureau de Chloé.

\- Vous avez entendu de bons ragots ? Est-ce que Rampa a semé la pagaille ? Il a toujours été parfait en soirée, il sait vraiment comment mettre l'ambiance.

\- Il a donné un lance-flammes à Warlock et il a pratiquement brûlé sa maison.

Chloé le fusilla presque des yeux.

\- Mais on a pu recueillir de bonnes informations. J'allais l'inviter afin qu'on puisse passer en revue tout ce que nous avons jusqu'ici.

\- Oh, laissez-moi l'appeler, mais avec votre portable.

Lucifer amorça le geste d'attraper le téléphone de Chloé mais elle le saisit avant lui.

\- Pourquoi mon téléphone ? Vous en avez un.

\- Il ne décroche pas quand je l'appelle depuis mon numéro, si je le joins du vôtre, il devrait répondre.

Chloé prit une seconde pour réfléchir puis le lui tendit.

\- Ne téléchargez rien et n'allez sur aucun site.

Lucifer sourit alors qu'il prenait le mobile et s'isolait dans le hall désert pour composer le numéro de Rampa.

\- Si c'est un télévendeur, arrêtez de m'appeler ou votre bureau deviendra Sauterelle-city.

\- Mon frère ! Ne raccroche pas, je t'appelle juste pour t'inviter au commissariat pour réviser l'affaire.

Lucifer pouvait entendre des chuchotements du côté de Rampa, une dispute, mais il ne put en comprendre la teneur.

\- Es-tu seul ?

Rampa revint soudainement à l'appel.

\- Ouais, je suis seul.

\- Tiens le portable loin de toi.

Lucifer obtempéra, confus. Il sentit le combiné commencer à trembler et, le moment d'après, son frère se matérialisa à ses côtés.

\- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? Hoqueta Lucifer.

Il commença à réfléchir à des idées, à toutes les possibilités.

\- J'ai dû réfléchir rapidement quand Hastur a surgi pour me traîner en Enfer.

Rampa lissa sa veste.

\- Je suis parvenu à le piéger dans mon répondeur, jusqu'à ce qu'une foutue télévendeuse l'en fasse sortir.

Chloé fut surprise quand Lucifer revint avec Rampa à sa suite.

\- Comment avez-vous pu arriver aussi vite ?

\- J'étais dans le quartier quand Luce a appelé.

Rampa haussa les épaules. Il les suivit dans le labo d'Ella où les dossiers étaient empilés sur la table en métal.

\- Salut les gars, vous avez glané de bonnes infos à la fête ? Je veux dire, avant que la maison ne s'effondre, rit Ella. Qui que soit celui qui a offert à ce gamin un lance-flammes, il est taré.

\- Aucune fête n'est complète sans un petit dommage matériel, sourit Rampa. Mais j'ai appris que l'eau de Cologne que j'ai sentie sur le tueur provenait de M. Dowling lui-même, donc il était avec lui juste avant le meurtre.

\- Donc Dowling doit tremper dedans, lâcha Dan. Il a probablement ordonné le meurtre pour couvrir les transactions illicites.

\- Dowling est trop nouille pour être le cerveau de quoi que ce soit, expliqua Rampa. Si c'était lui, le public serait déjà au courant de tout. Il ment tellement mal que je suis déconcerté qu'il soit parvenu jusqu'ici en politique.

\- Alors ses sous-fifres utilisent la campagne pour leur propre agenda, changea de cap Dan. Ils savent qu'il n'est pas très intelligent et pourront s'en sortir en utilisant la campagne à leur avantage.

\- Et Weisser en a beaucoup profité ! Ajouta Ella. Il avait seulement vingt-deux ans et déjà trois enfants. Il avait deux ou trois emplois avant de décrocher ce stage puis, tout d'un coup, il gagne assez d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille entière. Après, j'ignore comment les stages de campagne politique fonctionnent mais quand j'étais stagiaire, j'ai eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts avec un régime tout en ramen. Je peux toujours pas voir un bloc de nouilles sans avoir un haut-le-cœur.

\- Donc Weisser a dû faire quelque chose pour se faire prendre pour cible, théorisa Chloé. Il a eu la trouille, a été avide, fait quelque chose qui a énervé celui qui dirigeait l'opération et a été tué. Nous devons trouver qui était avec M. Dowling cette nuit et nous concentrer sur lui.

\- On peut s'entretenir avec les travailleurs de la campagne et voir s'ils avaient eu une réunion ou un dîner ce soir-là, suggéra Dan. Ça nous fera une liste de suspects.

\- Nous devons être prudents, on ignore à quel point l'opération est grosse. En posant trop de questions, on risque de leur faire peur.

\- Entendrais-je arriver les mots « Une autre mission sous couverture » ? Demanda Lucifer après avoir été trop silencieux trop longtemps.

De l'avis de Chloé, il était trop absorbé par son téléphone pour les écouter.

\- Peut-être, si nous pouvons obtenir une autre invitation à un événement.

Elle se tourna vers Rampa.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, haussa-t-il les épaules.

\- Pourquoi participerait-il à toutes les missions ? Se plaignit Lucifer. Je suis le consultant civil, je devrais venir à la prochaine.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel point vous vous fondriez dans la foule politique, mentionna Chloé. Vous êtes bon avec les célébrités et les criminels, mais ce sont des gens qui ont soigneusement choisi avec qui ils sont vus et vous êtes un peu… de mauvaise compagnie.

\- Et je viens tout juste de devenir leur meilleur donateur.

Il montra aux autres son téléphone. Il y avait la page de la campagne de Dowling montrant son don de plusieurs milliers de dollars.

\- L'argent parle le plus fort en politique.

\- Nous risquons d'avoir encore besoin de Rampa afin de renifler le tueur, littéralement.

\- Je peux parler à Warlock et voir s'il peut me faire participer au prochain événement.

Il sortit son téléphone et commença à rédiger un SMS à quelqu'un.

\- Et j'ai peut-être quelques amis dans le coin qui possèdent aussi une certaine influence en politique.

\- Qui connais-tu à LA ? Lui demanda Lucifer.

\- J'ai des amis, en fait, crois-le ou non.

\- Tu en as évidemment un avec anneau doré semblable, et quelqu'un à qui tu envoies des SMS, ou sont-ils la même personne ?

Lucifer se pencha par-dessus de l'épaule de Rampa pour espionner son écran alors qu'il plaquait son mobile contre son torse.

\- Fous le camp ou je te mords à nouveau, grogna-t-il.

Lucifer parvint à faufiler les mains sous les siennes et glissa le téléphone loin de lui.

\- Qui est « Mon ange » ? Demanda Lucifer alors qu'il sautait hors de la prise de son frère et commença à lire ses messages.

\- Rends-le moi ! Cria Rampa en montrant les crocs.

\- Ça ressemble à un nom de strip-teaseur mais il écrit comme un vieil homme. Qui utilise encore la ponctuation dans des SMS ?

\- Arrête de lire mes messages !

Il sauta sur son dos et essaya de lui arracher l'objet des mains. Ella bougea précautionneusement tous les contenants en verre à une distance de sécurité de l'endroit où ils se battaient. Dan prit silencieusement parti pour que Rampa le morde à nouveau.

\- Arrêtez de vous battre, leur ordonna Chloé. Lucifer, rendez-lui son portable, il a droit à sa vie privée.

\- Il n'y a aucune sorte de vie privée dans une fratrie, expliqua Ella. J'ai dû garder mon journal cadenassé dans le tiroir de mon bureau avec deux faux fonds pour empêcher mes frères de le lire à leurs amis.

Il fallut que Rampa griffe presque les yeux de Lucifer pour qu'il abandonne sa prise.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai des choses à faire.

Il remit ses cheveux en place.

\- Appelez-moi ou envoyez-moi un message quand vous aurez un plan, je verrai comment vous aider.

\- On vous tient au courant.

Chloé le salua de la main alors qu'il partait.

\- Lucifer, vous devez vraiment arrêter de le torturer comme ça.

\- Lieutenant, c'est mon petit frère et il a des secrets. C'est mon rôle en tant que frère aîné de découvrir ce qu'il fait, expliqua Lucifer en se remettant en ordre. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, lui et « Mon ange » mangent des sushis ce soir dans un endroit non loin du Lux.

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucifer et la délicatesse. La discrétion. La retenue, en somme.**

**C****orrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

**Jean-Touriste :** Tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo xD

Merci pour le point bonus mais je l'ai aussi fait à cause du jeu de mot présent et le fait que Lucifer l'appelle avec l'ancien (je trouve Rampant/Rampa plus marquant que Crawly/Crowley). Et la façon de les avoir écrites est très agréable, je suis d'accord !

J'espère qu'Adam et Satan/Lucifer vont se voir aussi :D

Rampa et Lucifer n'ont pas "trahi" de la même manière, donc c'est peut-être pour ça ? Et Rampa évite juste de parler de Dieu, c'est plus simple. Il doit se sentir trahi, lui aussi.

Lucifer était un Archange, alors qu'Aziraphale est une Principauté. Pourrais-tu citer tous les élèves des classes en-dessous des tiennes ? Je l'interprète comme ça ^^

Je suis ravi.e de voir que la traduction et la fic te plaît ! Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé, bonne continuation à toi aussi :)

* * *

\- Okay, qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu me demandes de te rencontrer ici ? Demanda Aménadiel à Lucifer alors qu'ils se retrouvaient devant un restaurant japonais cinq étoiles.

\- Nous enquêtons sur une affaire de la plus haute importance, expliqua Lucifer. Nous sommes ici pour rencontrer notre nouvel adelphe par alliance.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je suis tombé sur notre cher frère Rampant récemment et il portait une alliance en or. Vu qu'il a nié être marié, j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour découvrir pourquoi il refusait de me dire à qui il était marié.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'il était terrifié d'introduire à son épouse Satan en personne.

\- Oh pitié, si cette personne a voulu épouser un démon, alors elle devrait être d'accord pour rencontrer son frère.

Aménadiel soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Très bien, je t'accompagne, mais uniquement parce que je sais que si je ne suis pas là, vous allez faire une scène.

\- Parfait. Donc…

Lucifer se tourna et commença à marcher vers le restaurant.

\- Je sais qu'ils ont prévu de dîner ici ce soir et; un peu plus tôt, j'ai aperçu un valet conduire la voiture de Rampant au parking donc ils doivent être là.

\- Comment connais-tu sa voiture ?

\- Seul un être céleste pourrait garder une Bentley de 1927 dans une condition impeccable, quatre-vingt-dix ans plus tard. Il y a « Miracles démoniaques » écrit partout sur cette peinture sans égratignures.

Ils pénétrèrent le restaurant et Lucifer donna à l'attirante hôtesse un sourire.

\- Bonsoir, je viens voir un ami qui devrait déjà être présent. Avez-vous un homme assez grand avec des cheveux roux et portant des lunettes de soleil ?

\- Oh oui, lui et son rendez-vous sont assis dans une alcôve près du bar à sushis, vers le fond, leur montra l'hôtesse.

\- Merci poupée.

Lucifer lui lança une œillade séductrice alors qu'Aménadiel levait les yeux au ciel. Ils avancèrent tranquillement vers le fond et Lucifer repéra rapidement le démon roux. Il s'approcha discrètement de la table, comptant sur la mauvaise vue de son frère et ses lunettes noires pour le cacher.

\- Et merde, marmonna Rampa quand il le remarqua trop tard pour fuir par la porte.

\- Mon frèèèèèèèère, l'appela Lucifer en s'appuyant contre son côté de l'alcôve avant de se tourner pour enfin apercevoir son rendez-vous. Il fut choqué de découvrir, au lieu de ce qu'il imaginait, une jeune femme surnommée « Mon ange », un homme aux cheveux blancs vêtu d'habits très datés sur le point de savourer quelques maki.

\- Oh mon cher, dit l'homme en faisant tomber ses baguettes.

\- Lucifer, s'il te plaît.

Aménadiel le rattrapa enfin.

\- Laisse-les manger en paix… Aziraphale ?

\- Aménadiel ?

\- Aziraphale ? Gardien de la poterne orientale ?

\- Mon Dieu, c'est pourquoi tu l'appelles « Mon ange » ! Hoqueta Lucifer. Tu as épousé un ange, littéralement ! Un démon et un ange mariés !

\- Lucifer… débuta Rampa.

\- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu apprécies tant la Terre, mon frère !

\- « Frère » ?

Aziraphale se tourna vers Rampa.

\- Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il « mon frère » ?

\- Eh bien, c'est mon frère, expliqua Lucifer. J'étais un archange, comme Aménadiel ici présent, et lui aussi. Je parie que tu appelles les autres anges de ta hiérarchie tes « frères ».

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais un archange.

Aziraphale paraissait blessé.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais raconté à personne, marmonna Rampa. Seuls Lucifer et quelques personnes savent.

\- Lucy, on doit les laisser seuls.

Aménadiel l'attrapa par la manche et le traîna derrière lui.

\- Tu as provoqué assez de catastrophes pour aujourd'hui.

\- Vous devez tout me raconter, leur lança Lucifer. Venez au Lux, boissons gratuites pour les anges et les démons !

Une fois l'agitation apaisée, Aziraphale se sentit assez détendu pour prendre la parole :

\- Pourquoi, en six mille ans que nous nous connaissions, n'as-tu jamais mentionné avoir été un archange ?

\- Zira, mon ange…

Rampa retira ses lunettes, l'air fatigué. Enfin, les démons ne se fatiguaient pas vraiment, il semblait las.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu choir, je ne voulais pas désobéir, et pourtant j'ai quand même plongé à mille années-lumières dans le feu et le soufre. Et être un archange qui a tellement foiré que j'ai fini par choir sans vraiment me rebeller ?

\- Tu t'es senti humilié, finit Aziraphale pour lui.

\- Je peux donc compter sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui se souviennent de qui j'étais. Lucifer et Aménadiel le savent évidemment, peut-être Belzébuth. Les autres archanges savent que j'ai chu mais j'ai tellement changé lors de la chute qu'ils ne me reconnaîtraient pas, ils savent juste qu'il y a un démon en Enfer qui fut leur frère. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Aziraphale tenta de cesser de l'observer avec sympathie mais il ne le put. Il tendit le bras par-dessus la table et attrapa gentiment la main de Rampa.

\- Je sais que tu détestes quand je dis ça, mais tu vaux mieux que tous les démons de l'Enfer. Tu as de la compassion, de l'imagination, de l'amour…

Rampa lui lança un regard.

\- … Tu as peut-être chu, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois tombé aussi bas que tu le penses.

Rampa lâcha un long soupir.

\- Pouvons-nous juste retourner au repas ? La nourriture va refroidir… ou se réchauffer, peu importe, j'ai faim.

Aziraphale lui sourit et ramassa ses baguettes.

\- Donc, Warlock et Adam sont amis, maintenant, qui aurait pu le croire ?

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh mon Dieu, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre - pour le moment - mais qu'allons-nous donc bien devenir ? Snif**

**C****orrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

**Jean-Touriste :** Les "Jean-quelque chose" commencent à être populaires avec les Youtubeurs, on prend le pli ^^

Justement, les appeler comme ça, ça brise le mythe, donc c'est parfait !

Oui, heureusement que Lucifer n'est pas en charge des enquêtes, parce que déjà en tant que consultant civil, c'est le merdier complet xD

Le secret, c'est d'aimer écrire et d'aimer les personnages, j'imagine ! ... Et un bon correcteur, il faut le dire.

Oh, ce serait une bonne idée, en effet ! J'espère que Yaynelove l'ajoutera ^^

Je vais t'avouer un secret, je ne l'ai pas fini non plus. Après, niveau spoil, tu vas avoir l'échange entre Aménadiel et Lucifer, mais dans l'ensemble ce n'est pas vraiment ancré dans la série vu que les personnages sont présentés très tôt dans la série. La fic ne bouge pas, t'inquiète ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé, bonne continuation et à la prochaine !

* * *

\- Quel est le problème ? Demanda Lucifer en arrachant son bras de la main d'Aménadiel.

Ils étaient de retour à l'extérieur du restaurant près de l'endroit où quelques voituriers faisaient une pause cigarette.

\- Tu ne peux pas simplement planter un rencard, surtout si c'est seulement pour les ennuyer, expliqua Aménadiel comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de quatre ans. Les gens ont droit à une vie privée.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois pas aussi curieux que moi au sujet de notre frère et son mari. Je veux dire, un démon et un ange, qui sortent ensemble, mariés !

\- Je suis sorti avec une démone.

Aménadiel croisa les bras.

\- Et je vais avoir un bébé avec une humaine.

\- Toi et Maze avez eu une aventure, ça ne compte pas. Et tu n'es pas marié à Linda.

\- Je lui ai demandé, mais elle a refusé.

\- Et pourquoi a-t-elle refusé ?

\- Parce que je faisais ça uniquement pour le bébé.

\- Très bien, ils ont toutes les raisons de ne _pas_ être ensemble, et pourtant ils ont décidé de le faire.

\- Pourquoi t'obsèdent-ils ?

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu _pas_ curieux ? C'est notre frère, un de mes démons les plus décorés, et il aime un ange et un ange l'aime. Je veux savoir comment c'est possible.

\- Lucifer, c'est au sujet de Chloé et toi ?

Pendant un court instant, Lucifer était trop choqué pour parler.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce à propos de ça ?

\- Parce que tu rapportes tout à tes problèmes personnels. Linda nous a vu différemment quand elle a appris la vérité et maintenant Chloé sait. Tu as tellement peur qu'elle te voie différemment que tu envahis le mariage de notre frère pour voir si c'est possible que quelqu'un sache que quelqu'un est un démon et toujours l'aimer.

Lucifer prit une profonde inspiration mais ne trouva pas les bons mots.

\- Laisse-les tranquille, ils souhaitent juste être ensemble.

Aménadiel s'éloigna de Lucifer en marchant, le laissant désemparé.

Bien plus tard cette nuit, alors que le Lux commençait à se vider et que les retardataires finissaient leurs verres, Lucifer était sorti sur le balcon de son penthouse, observant les lumières brillantes de LA. Les mots d'Aménadiel flottaient dans sa tête, lui faisant pratiquement rater l'annonce sonore de l'arrivée de l'ascenseur, derrière lui. Il attendit que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, que Chloé l'appelle, qu'Aménadiel commence à le questionner encore, que Linda démarre une session de thérapie impromptue.

\- C'est plutôt agréable.

Lucifer se retourna pour apercevoir Rampa sortir de l'ascenseur. Il jetait des coups d'œil dans le penthouse, admirant les artefacts et les livres recouvrant les étagères, et le bar rempli d'alcools onéreux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Lucifer. Tu n'as rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de t'éloigner de moi depuis… toujours.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas ici parce que j'en ai envie.

Rampa attrapa une carafe de whisky et un verre, le remplissant.

\- Mais Aziraphale souhaite que je te parle et je ne peux pas dire « non » à ce bâtard.

\- Très bien.

Lucifer récupéra la carafe des mains de son frère et se servit un verre aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu me détestes tant ?

\- Hum, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu mesurais près de dix-huit mètres et tu étais vraiment vraiment en colère.

Rampa prit une gorgée.

\- Puis tu as tenté de me faire exécuter.

\- J'étais en colère, j'ai peut-être surréagi. Mettons tout ça derrière nous.

\- Tant que je n'ai plus jamais à retourner en Enfer et ne revois plus jamais Belzébuth.

\- Marché conclu. De quoi devrions-nous parler ? Aménadiel parle souvent de choses ennuyeuses comme les responsabilités et l'honneur. J'espère que tu seras un peu plus divertissant.

\- Je peux essayer.

Rampa vida son verre.

\- Tu vis sur Terre depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'as-tu pensé de la dernière saison de Game of Thrones ?

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à faire un sort au whisky à eux deux, alimentant leurs tirades sur l'Enfer et les démons, ceux nés en Enfer et les anges déchus, l'état de la télé de nos jours (ce qui ne pouvait même pas être imputé à Rampa, il avait arrêté à la télé-réalité). Ils se plaignirent du fait que Là-haut gardait le silence sur les maux créés par les humains qui blâmaient le Diable, et comment les gens répondaient à leurs téléphones durant les films. Au moment où l'aube finit par poindre, ils étaient sur le canapé en cuir, quasiment assoupis après avoir achevé plusieurs bouteilles de whisky.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'accaparer le crédit de mes actes ! Mentionna Rampa en marmonnant à cause de l'alcool. Ce foutu Will Shakespeare t'a remercié d'avoir aidé pour Hamlet, mais c'était moi. Toujours moi.

\- Tu n'aimes même pas Hamlet, marmonne Lucifer en retour. Et Belzébuth m'a dit que c'était bizarre d'aider un humain, alors je lui ai dit que tu l'avais fait pour moi et j'ai rendu visite au vieux Willy pour voir où était le problème.

\- J'ai fait ça pour Zira, pas pour toi. Il m'a fait ces grands yeux d'anges et je n'ai pas pu dire non.

\- Bah, grâce à toi nous avons le Roi Lion, alors merci.

\- Pas de problème…

Rampa ferma les yeux et le sommeil le faucha. Lucifer le suivit.

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voici le dernier en date ! Cette fic est officiellement en hiatus et ce n'est pas de ma faute, donc merci de ne pas me harceler, je ne pourrai rien faire xD**

**A une prochaine ;)**

**C****orrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

\- Franchement, Rampa…

Il s'étira en se réveillant lentement à cette voix familière.

\- J'accepte que tu ne sois pas rentré à l'hôtel la nuit dernière, mais regarde-toi.

Il ouvrit une paupière et jeta un œil, apercevant le visage de son mari qui le regardait de haut.

\- B'jour Zira, marmonna Rampa.

\- Je ne vois de sang nulle part et les meubles sont en un seul morceau, donc il semblerait que la nuit dernière se soit bien passée.

Aziraphale lui tendit la main et aida Rampa à passer en position assise pour lui donner du café.

\- Il est loin d'être aussi bon que le café en bas de la rue de la librairie, mais ça t'aidera.

Rampa observa les alentours alors qu'il sirotait le café, notant les nombreuses bouteilles vides de whisky et Lucifer dormant toujours de l'autre côté du canapé.

\- Il n'est pas la même personne que le démon que nous avons vu à la base aérienne, soupira Rampa.

\- Alors il a vraiment changé ?

\- De ce que j'ai vu, il a même des amis humains.

En parlant de Lucifer, l'ascenseur sonna et Rampa et Aziraphale se tournèrent pour voir Chloé entrer.

\- Oh, hey Rampa, le salua Chloé avec surprise. Je cherche Lucifer, il ne répond pas à mes appels.

\- Je pense qu'il est dans le coma.

Il indiqua son frère endormi de la main.

\- Vous traîniez ensemble, hier soir ? Je ne pensais pas que vous passeriez volontiers du temps avec lui.

\- Ouais, nous sommes arrivés à un… Compromis.

Rampa grimaça en essayant de se lever et s'assit tout de suite après qu'une secousse de douleur lui eut traversé le crâne. Aziraphale tendit la main et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce que Rampa soupire et se détende.

\- Merci mon ange.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissions.

Chloé présenta sa main à Aziraphale.

\- Je suis Chloé Decker, Rampa travaille avec moi sur une affaire.

\- Oh oui, le lieutenant.

Aziraphale lui serra la main.

\- Je suis Aziraphale, le mari de Rampa. C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer, il m'a tout raconté sur l'enquête avec vous et Lucifer.

\- Attendez… Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse mais est-ce que Lucifer a fait capoter votre rencard la nuit dernière ?

Aziraphale soupira.

\- Oui, mais heureusement, il a été forcé de partir avant qu'il ne fasse une scène.

\- Aménadiel l'a sorti par la peau du cou quand il a réalisé que Lucifer harcelait un camarade ange, expliqua Rampa. Bien que les anges peuvent se poignarder dans le dos comme n'importe quel démon.

\- Oh, vous êtes un ange ?

\- Oh, oui, j'avais oublié que Rampa m'a dit que vous êtes au courant. Oui, je suis un ange.

\- Mais… Attendez…

Chloé regarda Lucifer, puis Rampa, puis Aziraphale.

\- Lucifer appelle Aménadiel « frère », ainsi que Rampa, parce que vous étiez des anges. Et Aziraphale est un ange aussi…

\- Attendez, non non non.

Rampa se releva.

\- Luce et Aménadiel sont mes frères parce que nous sommes archanges. Enfin, Luce et moi l'étions avant de chuter. Zira est une principauté, donc techniquement pas notre frère.

Chloé hocha lentement la tête alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre les subtilités des relations familiales célestes. Elle entendit Lucifer s'agiter et se retourna pour le voir assis, l'air confus face à la couverture qui était apparue sur lui.

\- Je ne possède pas de couverture en tartan, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Rampa eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il jetait un œil à Aziraphale qui ne put que détourner le regard timidement.

\- Contente de vous revoir parmi nous, dit Chloé à Lucifer alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Lieutenant, qu'est-ce qui vous amène cet…

Il jeta un œil à sa montre.

\- … après-midi ?

\- Nous avons eu un tuyau anonyme pour l'affaire Weisser. Il dit qu'à la prochaine vente aux enchères, il y aura un faux lot qui contiendra secrètement de la drogue et l'acheteur fera une enchère dessus. Nous pouvons utiliser votre statut de donateur et les relations de Rampa pour entrer et trouver le faux lot, puis déterminer qui sont les enchérisseurs.

\- Que savons-nous sur ce faux lot ?

\- Rien et c'est un problème. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que ce sont des livres anciens.

Il y eut un battement, puis Lucifer et Rampa se tournèrent vers Aziraphale.

\- Oh, wow, maintenant ça paraît excitant !

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Surpriiiiise !**

**Et oui, Yaynelove a posté un nouveau chapitre que je me suis dépêchée de traduire - et de faire corriger - dans la foulée !**

**Tadaam !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Yaynelove : Il ne m'a absolument pas fallu un an pour écrire ceci. J'ai procrastiné pendant 11 mois et je l'ai ensuite écrit en une nuit.**

* * *

\- Aziraphale ? Est-ce que je le prononce bien ? Demanda-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Tout juste Auguste, lui sourit-il.

\- Et vous êtes un marchand de livres anciens ?

\- Vous pouvez dire ça… Je collectionne plus que je ne vends. Une fois que je mets les mains sur un vieux tome poussiéreux, j'ai du mal à m'en séparer.

\- Nous pensons que son expertise pourrait nous aider pour cette vente aux enchères à venir, expliqua Chloé.

\- Si quelqu'un peut flairer une fausse antiquité, c'est Zira, s'incrusta Rampa.

\- Je viens de vous envoyer par mail le catalogue que les Dowling m'ont transmis, dit Lucifer à Ella. Le faux doit déjà y être s'ils veulent que ça ait l'air réglo.

Ella l'afficha sur son ordinateur et Aziraphale commença à compulser la liste. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de commenter les lots au fur et à mesure qu'il les parcourait, marmonnant que nombre d'entre eux n'étaient même pas de la première édition, sans parler de ceux qui n'étaient pas dédicacés par l'auteur.

\- _Les Misérables_ n'ont aucun intérêt à être publiés en un seul tome, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas les garder comme un ensemble de livres ? C'est ainsi qu'ils devaient être lus.

\- Zira, nous recherchons un meurtrier, pas un cours sur la littérature du XIXe siècle, lui rappela Rampa.

\- Je sais, je me fâche lorsque les gens traitent une édition unique d'un livre comme quelque chose de spécial… attendez un moment…

\- Quoi…

Chloé s'avança pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

\- En effet.

Il sourit et tourna l'écran vers elle.

\- J'ai découvert un lot impossible.

\- Lot 667, _Les Belles et Bonnes Prophéties d'Agnès Barge_, don de « A. Z. Fell and Co. » Comment pouvez-vous dire que c'est un faux ? Demanda Chloé.

\- Car « A. Z. Fell and Co. » est mon magasin, expliqua Aziraphale. Et il n'y a qu'une seule copie des prophéties d'Agnès Barge et elle appartient à une amie qui la garde sous clé.

\- Attendez.

Lucifer s'arracha de son jeu pour se joindre à l'enquête.

\- Donc, le faux livre qui va être utilisé pour passer de la drogue est répertorié sous le nom de ton enseigne et est censé être un exemplaire unique extrêmement rare que ton amie possède ?

La pièce sombra dans un silence de plomb alors que l'information les imprégnait lentement.

\- Avez-vous des ennemis, Aziraphale ? Demanda Chloé.

\- Non… oui, enfin, peut-être. Quelques uns. Un ou deux.

\- Regardez qui est son beau-frère, gesticula Rampa en direction de Lucifer. Bien sûr que nous avons des ennemis ! Il y a des tonnes de personnes qui adoreraient me croiser dans une allée sombre avec un sac plein de briques. Et juste parce que Zira a l'air propre sur lui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas être un bon salaud au besoin.

\- Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'engagerait dans ce genre… d'activité. C'est indigne d'eux.

\- Oh, pitié, c'est ton côté qui a créé les fleurs de pavot et les plants de cacao sur Terre. N'avez-vous vraiment pas pensé que les humains n'allaient pas essayer de les manger ?

\- Nous n'avions pas envisagé que les humains mangeraient littéralement n'importe quoi !

\- Gardez vos discussions sur l'oreiller pour plus tard, nous avons à faire.

Chloé repoussa l'ordinateur et sortit une pile de papiers.

\- Pendant que Lucifer s'occupera d'enchérir sur le faux lot, Rampa et moi irons parler aux Dowling et leurs employés. Nous pouvons débusquer l'acheteur et le vendeur en une seule nuit. Et peut-être découvrir pourquoi quelqu'un utiliserait l'entreprise d'Aziraphale comme façade pour un trafic de drogue.

\- Je trouve cela plutôt fâcheux que quelqu'un utilise la bonne réputation de mon commerce pour commettre un tel crime, mais je ne crois pas que l'un des miens puisse être derrière… ça.

\- Vu comment ça s'est passé pour nous auparavant, je ne serais pas surpris si cela s'avérait être un travail d'équipe entre Gabriel et Belzébuth, marmonna Rampa. Ou entre Raphaël et Paimon.

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


End file.
